Who Has Time to be Normal?
by BraveChicken
Summary: A series of oneshots and whatnot involving Wally/KF and all of his various misadventures. Plenty of other characters will be used, I'm just gonna run with it. (Pun fully intended)


**A/N: So this here's my first little oneshot of Young Justice! This will be a series of one shots sort of thing, probably focusing on Wally and his friendships and misadventures and whatnot. Really just about anything my mind comes up with =) So be on the lookout and please REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Young justice or anything of the sort- I merely obsess**

* * *

Looking up at the sky, he could see why people believed in magical things. There really isn't a sight as wonderous as a clear sky in the Rockies- the stars are simply mesmerizing. Of course, science told him they were nothing but giant, flaming balls of gas and other elemental compounds billions of light years away- an impossible distance, not a single spark of 'magic' involved. Nope, Just cold, hard scientific fact. And yet...

Shaking his head, Wally finally snapped out of his trance. With a quick glance around, he unstrapped himself from his board, allowing himself one more final gaze up at the slopes before setting the old thing in one of the open slots on the rack. It was freazing in the Rockies- a good twelve degrees below zero with a slight breeze- but the young speedster didn't mind too much. It was New Years Eve, afterall, he could be late to the party at -this place is so beautiful-he wouldn't miss this for all the hot chocolate in the world. Speaking of which..."Two hot chocolate please."Wally mumbled through frozen lips. Not that his body's "special abilities" didn't provide him enough warmth. In fact, Wally hardly noticed the cold, speedsters and their hyperactive molecules resulting in a much warmer body heat and all, but something about the drink just seemed right. With thirty minutes left in two-thousand-twelve, a New Year's kiss would be necessary and he had his eye on a pretty little brunette who looked to be in a desperate need of a warm beverage.

Grabbing the two drinks, Wally strolled over, claiming the open seat to her right.

"Hey, didn't I ride up the lift with you earlier tonight?"

He had, actually. In fact, more than once. The first time happened to be chance- the luck of the line, he supposed. But the second time had been strategic. Normally he kept to the backside of the mountain, usually it's much colder on that side which resulted in less people- especially at night, seeing as runs are limited when night-riding which allowed him to go maybe a little too-fast without attracting a whole lot of attention. But she had stayed on the main runs with what Wally assumed were her friends. Lucky for him, her friends didn't seem to enjoy the cold the same way she and Wally did and retired to the lodge a good hour before midnight. And he wouldn't be Wally West if he wasn't as smooth as ice.

With a startled look up, deep brown eyes met forest green. "Uh, y-yeah. Uh, the boarder who nearly took me out. Twice."

With a nervous chuckle, Wally grabbed his neck searching for the right words to diffuse the mildly amused yet angry tone she used. "Yeah... Sorry about that." Holding out the extra hot chocolate, Wally have his signature lop-sided smile, "Amends?"

Hesitantly she grabbed to warm drink and took a quick sip all the while eying the quirky stranger. His hair was a shockingly bright orange and was hilariously wind-whipped, most of it angled to the right in what was almost an accidental quiff.

"Names Wally, um, and you are..."

Thinking back to earlier when she had first met him she realized he had made a grand effort to get into line- most likely to sit by her again, she smiled as she thought back to the adorable recklessness the boy demonstrated.

"Out of your league, buddy."

"Wha-uh, I w-" he stammered, taken aback. Mentaly slapping herself, the brunette marveled at his army of freckles and how much contrast his paling face allowed them to stand out even more. She always thought freckles were cute. Quickly she amended,"I meant skill-wise. You're good, but with the speed you got to the lift, its clear to me that you could use some practice, no offence."

With an indignant shrug, Wally silently cursed his speed, "So I take it you're a native, here."

"Of course, I grew up on these mountains," with a mixture of longing and contentment she turned her gaze to the boy, sitting casually in what seemed to be an all too comfortable way, she couldn't help noting how at-home the teenager looked. "So what about you? I doubt you're from around here but I'm guessing you visit from..."

"Central, uh, Central City."

"Wow. That's a ways away- you come for the holidays?"

"You could say that." He said, folding his arms behind his head.

_Hmm, the mysterious type, _she thought before checking the clock behind his head. 11:55._ Shoot. _

"Well I certainly appreciate the drink, but I really must get going."

Suddenly realizing his chances were diminishing, Wally stood up and with a gesture somewhere between a bow and a wave,"A pretty woman like yourself should have an escort. You know, for safety and whatnot."

What happened next the woman would never understand. It was her own will- of course it was, she didn't believe in mind control, afterall, but she can't deny that it was terribly out of character. Perhaps she'll blame it on the chill of the mountain air. Its possible it could he could have spiked the drink, though one look at his innocent face and she threw that theory out the window. Whatever it was, she wouldn't ever quite know why, but what she does know is she didn't regret a thing as she grabbed his coat, an eccentric yellow, and planted her lips onto his. And for those magnificent twenty or so seconds, she simply kissed him. And when she pulled away, she couldn't deny how happy she was that she was the cause of his bright red blush and beaming smile.

Wally stood there, grinning like an idiot as she walked away. Every ounce of his body was itching to run after her and yet he couldn't even blink as she hollared over her shoulder, "So, I'll see you around, then, Wally?"

"Well I could use some practice."

She grinned and it was a beautiful smile.

"I'm sure we'll run into eachother." With a a subtle wave, she was gone.

And when Wally finally came walking in through the zeta-tube with only a minute left in the year, it was worth all the snide remarks.

* * *

**A/N: So there ya have it! Happy New Year everyone! Please Review! It makes my day everytime!**


End file.
